Hiro Nakame
"So, you wanna battle...? Hold on, let me finish my Ramen, then Crux and I will get to it!" Appearance Hiro has short, messy, layered blue hair, that appears to always be unkempt and untamed. He also has ocean-blue eyes and tanned skin. He always seems to be wearing an aqua-blue sweater and matching sweatpants, along with blackish-gray fingerless mittens that he personally cut himself, and finally bright blue and orange shoes. He is 4 foot 8 inches tall. Personality Hiro is mainly very upbeat, with a cheerful and bubbly attitude. He enjoys spending quality time with his best friends Johnny, Shihiri, and Nicholas. He absolutely adores beybattles, and always watched the tournaments on TV before he finally got one of his own. He enjoys food just as much, if not more than beyblade itself. Hiro can eat over 12 bowls of Ramen each day without end, yet he still looks slim somehow. Whenever he needs to help his friends, for example in an unfair battle, he will step in and try to help, despite being the youngest of his group of friends. Sometimes, because of his age, his friends won't take him seriously. One of his favorite things to do is beybattle his younger sister, Nami. How He Took Up Beyblade One day, around two years ago, Hiro, Johnny, Shihiri, and Nicholas were enjoying a nice swim at the small pond in the nearby woods. When Nicholas went to the very bottom of the 12 foot deep pond after a dive, he noticed a small box sticking out from the ground at the bottom. Being curious, he managed to wedge a stick under the box to pry it out, and brought it to surface. He called Hiro, Johnny and Shihiri over to investigate. They tried to open it, but it was locked by some lock with an odd shaped keyhole. Nicholas went to the bottom again to try and find the key, but found no luck. What did they do after that? They smashed the lock open with a large rock... The box was now succesfully opened. Within it were 4 beys trapped in frozen cylinders of ice. They were puzzled by the fact the ice hadn't melted, considering the box looked to have been over 10 years old. They all grabbed a random cylinder and agreed to bring them home to let them melt. Hiro went home later that day and of course, made himself a bowl of Ramen in front of the TV, the frozen beyblade beside him. He had his favorite show on, the WBBA World Championships. It was an intense matchup, inside the new Destroyer Dome in America. This mysterious blader named Jigsaw had just demolished Jack and Evil Befowl. "Woah! That Jigsaw dude is way powerful!" He exclaimed with a mouthful of Ramen. Upon hearing her older brother's voice, Nami rushed down the stairs, and darted to her brother, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "Hiro! I have amazing news! Well, and some bad news..." Hiro was puzzled, and raised an eyebrow. "Umm... Tell me the amazing news first...?" She looked up at him with an excited face. "Mom got us both beyblades!" Hiro couldn't help but grin wide. "Are you serious?! That's Awesome!" Nami held up her shiny new bey, a Flame Aquario, With a cylindrical 130 spin track and Eternal Sharp Performance Tip. "I know! Check out my Aquario!" Hiro ruffled her hair gently, before looking around excitedly. "So, where's mine? I can't wait to battle you!" Nami's smile began to turn into a frown. "That's the thing... When Mom and I were walking back from the bey shop, your bey slipped through a hole in my right pocket..." She gestured to the wide hole in her pocket. "I forgot it was there, and so it fell out, and dropped through a sewer grate... I'm sorry big brother..." Hiro's expression had a blank, lifeless look to it. He slumped down onto the sofa, gripping the frozen cylinder in his hand tightly. He began to count slowly in his head. He wasn't mad at his sister, he was mad at himself for getting his hopes up. He soon felt his hand grow soaked. Confused, he snapped out of his slump and looked over. Where the ice once was now lie a shiny blue Beyblade. It had a slight chrome look on its fusion wheel. Speaking of its fusion wheel, it was one like he had never seen before. It looked like the Cyclone wheel, but had different oddities compared to it. In fact, the entire bey seemed strange. Its facebolt resembled coral, with a target on it. Under it was the word, "Crux." Because of this incident, he's gained a new friend and partner for life, and he's won many battles.